TU
by BlackRoseGJ
Summary: solo lean pareja rukato


**Los * son aclarciones o n/a que vendrán al final del cap Dialogos negritas pensamientos ****a **historia letra normal**. IS SHOW TIME **

**TU…**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Era un dia normal en la ciudad de tokio*; un joven de 13 años ayudaba a sus padres en la panadería familiar todo parecía estar normal, después del muy impactante cumpleaños de rika…detuvo su actividad de acomodar las charolas del pan; preguntándose que estará haciendo la peliroja después de la "incomoda" petición de kasu de que cantara en su fiesta provocando que la chica dejara la habitación. Pero un sonido lo distrajo

-**Takato podrias contestar el teléfono por favor**\- le grito su madre desde la parte delantera de la panadería

-**SI…**-dejo las charolas faltantes en su lugar y corrió a contestar-**Hola habla takato** -

-**…hola googles boy***-

\- **oh hola rika…te puedo ayudar en algo?**\- queda esperando una respuesta pero no se escucha ni un sonido del otro lado del teléfono.. -**Rika estas hay**

\- **te lla..me paa..ra**\- trataba de decir con un MUY claro nerviosismo- **sabersimepodriasacompañarmañanaaunlugar**\- dijo a la velocidad de la luz dejando confundido al tamer líder

-**Rika…no te entendí nada…**-dijo

-**ASH*...Solo veámonos en el parque mañana en la tarde ok…**\- dijo molesta la tamer de renamon al momento de colgar dejando al castaño con una gota de tamaño colosal sobre su cabeza…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Ya estaba en el parque esperando a su amiga…la cual no aparecía, reviso de nueva cuenta su reloj para después ser llamado por una chica frente a el, se sorprendió a mas no poder al ver a la proclamada reina de hielo, estaba parada frente a el con un__largo de un hermoso color azul cielo con accesorios de un color verde claro*…y con su cabello suelto…el estaba seguro que su rostro parecía un semáforo en rojo y seguiría a aumentando si no fuera por que los "suaves" gritos de rika lo despertaron

**GOOGLE BOY DESPIERTA TE ESTOY HABALANDO**… - gritaba la reina digimon a su aturdido amigo

**Lo…lo siento ri..rika no te reconocí… **-dijo un muy sonrojado chico el cual se quedo callado por unos minutos hasta que reacciono y le pregunto a su amiga la razón de su llamada el día de ayer- **rika podrías decirme para que me necesitas?**\- pregunta un confundido castaño la ojivioleta se estremeció un poco con su cuestionamiento el cual provoco sus nervios…

**Solo quería pedirte que me acompañaras a ver…** -no pudo terminar su frase una ronca voz se escucho atrás de ella

**Rika?** -fue lo que dijo esa voz proveniente de un hombre de unos 35 años alto con cabello castaño corto y ojos oscuros*

**Papá?** – dijo una sorprendida chica que no dudo en acercársele dejando a un muy confundido takato tras ella el cual no dejaba de ver la escena con un poco de confusión

pero el hombre no parecía muy feliz de verla; incluso al momento en el que la chica lo quiere abrazar el rechaza el abrazo haciendo a rika aun lado, quien solo reacciona sorprendida por la acción de su padre…

**Para que querías verme para pedirme dinero para que tu madre se lo gaste en sus "medicinas" bebibles **

**Yo..yo no te llame para eso..** –dijo una muy sorprendida rika- **yo solo quería verte…y tu a mi no?**

**Mmm…pues no mucho ya que estoy muy ocupado.. trabajando y manteniendo a mi familia…**\- dijo sin importarle la reacción de la joven

**Tienes otra familia?** –cuestiono la joven a su padre el cual parecía no escucharla por estar con su celular- **eso explica por que nunca le mandaste dinero a mi madre para mi manutención te lo gastabas con tu familia** – reprocho con un poco alto tono de voz y enojo en el

**Si pues tu no eres nadie para reclamarme…tu fuiste la que hizo que yo me divorciara de tu madre..por que fuiste chica… cuando tu madre me había dicho que serias un varón** – dijo el hombre a su "hija" la cual estaba a punto de llorar; cuando no hubo respuesta el seño decidió irse dejando a una muy devastada chica parada como una estatua fría y sin vida solo a excepción de unas diminutas lagrimas que lograba salir de sus hermosos ojos violetas…

**Rika?...yo eh..** – no lograba encontrar palabras para consolar a su amiga- ** estas bien?** – la joven volteo lentamente a verlo con una mirada que trataba de hacer fría pero esas lagrimas no se lo permitieron…ella empezó a acercársele lentamente… hasta quedar frente a frente el panadero estaba totalmente quieto y serio… pero todo su rostro cambio al sentir a la chica llorando sin control en su hombro

**Takato como…como es posible que me diga eso…**\- sollozaba la peliroja en el hombro del tamer el cual aun sorprendido por la acción de la tamer la abrazo permitiéndole a la joven continuar desahogándose hasta que la chica dijo algo que no le agrado para nada al joven- **desearía no haber nacido** – esa simple oración hizo que el semblante del ojiambar se frunciera para después alejar a la joven

**NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO…**\- dijo lleno de cólera haciendo que la digireina la volteara a ver a sus ojos.. –**ESCUCHA RIKA TU NO DEBES PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS SOLO POR MOMENTOS COMO ESTE…,TIENES QUE VER TODO LO BUENO QUE TIENES, Y TENDRAS** -

**Todo lo bueno** – [sollozo] – **como que?** – **y tendré? No se que quieras decir con eso…yo nunca me casare** cuestiono y dijo una devastada peliroja –

**Bueno… tienes a tu madre, tu abuela, renamon, tus amigos, además, y digo tendrás por que estoy seguro que no lo necesitaras a el, te aseguro que serás muy buena en el trabajo que consigas y estoy segura que algún dia encontraras a alguien con quien tener una familia…encontraras al indicado ya veras**\- dijo lo ultimo al momento de acariciarle su mejilla y limpiarle una lagrima… rika sonríe ligeramente, y abraza al castaño depositando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello

**Yo creo que ya encontré al indicado…TU..-**Piensa mientras sigue abrazada a el.

**FIN**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

*** no recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad **

*** me gusta ese apodo XD**

*** no no es ash ketchum **

*** es el mismo vestido de la serie solo que alterado nunca eh sido buena con los vestuarios**

**Bueno se aceptan comentarios (consejos sin insultos )bueno hasta el próximo bloqueo se despiede BLACKROUSEGJ**


End file.
